smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Metallo
Episode Summary ---- Lois' new colleague, John Corben, undergoes a horrific transformation when he awakens from an accident with superhuman strength and a heart made of kryptonite. Determined to use his new power to further his vendetta against the Blur, Corben sets out to kill the vigilante. However, the situation becomes even more complicated when Lois' own investigation leads her into Corben's hands. ---- Full Recap Lois goes to the Kent farm to confirm that Clark isn't there. He isn't there, and the counters are covered with dust. She finds Shelby and notices the dog's dish of food is full. Corben calls from a jewelry store to her with flirt while he's out checking a new story about the Blur capturing two criminals and leaving his "S" symbol. Lois tells him to take the story, much to Corben's surprise, and invites her to coffee. When she refuses, Corben wonders how they can hold the Blur accountable if he screws it up and looks at a photo of a woman. He assures Lois he'll expose the dark side of the Blur. After he hangs up, he drops the photo into the street. When he goes to get it, he's hit by a truck. Corben wakes up on a table in a makeshift operating theater in an abandoned apartment. No one is there and Corben gets to his feet. He removes the cloths covering his body and discovers that someone has implanted cybernetic mechanisms powered by a green liquid. He finds a mirror and discovers that someone has placed a large kryptonite-powered generator in his chest. Clark is watching over the city and using his super-hearing to hear everything that happens. He finally hears a police emergency and goes to investigate. Lois is sleeping at her apartment at the Talon and wakes up from a dream of the future she visited. Chloe comes in and notes she's keeping Shelby, and admits that she's been feeding the dog. Lois complains about Corben hating the Blur. Chloe is surprised to learn the Blur has been calling Lois, who thinks she's the only person he allows himself to have contact with. Clark returns home to find Shelby there. Chloe arrives to explain that she brought the dog back and covered for him. She notes that he's not letting go of all of his personal ties like he said, and discovers that he's lying to Jor-El as well. He warns that she's taking it too personally and Chloe complains that he's backpedaling from becoming the hero they've both sacrificed so much for him to become. The medics bring Corben into the ER where Emil explains his condition. They are unaware of who he is. When the doctors try to remove the kryptonite power pack, he shoves them aside with super-strength and leaves. Lois goes to see Tess, who is exercising at the manor in Lex' study. Tess quickly realizes Lois has amnesia and Lois figures she held her somewhere. However, Tess explains that when she woke up, Lois was already gone. Tess invites her to a rematch and reminds Lois that she fired her. Lois responds by threatening to go to the Inquirer with Tess' plan to conquer the world with alien help. She leaves, saying she'll meet Tess at the office. As Lois leaves, Tess' new assistant Stuart comes in and tells her that he's determined where the Kandorians stopped in Metropolis. Clark visits Emil at the hospital to find out what happened to Corben. The doctor explains that someone transformed Corben into a meteor-powered cyborg against his will, similar to the projects that Lex created. Emil warns that the generator is poisoning Corben's mind and making him increasingly violent, and gives Clark a small Daily Planet key chain that he found on Corben. They realize that Corben works at the newspaper and Clark asks for a favor. Corben walks the streets remembering what he told Lois about the Blur. He goes back to the crime scene and finds the photo of the woman that he dropped. He takes it to the basement of the apartment building where he's staying and puts it up with clippings of Blur stories. Corben realizes that he's always wanted to kill the Blur and now he has the power to do it. Lois is back at her desk when her city editor Randall tells her to cover the story about the rampaging ER patient. The Blur calls and tells her the man at the ER is a cyborg who may work at the Planet because of the keychain. He asks her to find out what she can and he'll call her at the phone booth at 7. Lois realizes that the Blur cares about him and eagerly agrees to help. She starts borrowing key chains from her employees. Meanwhile, Chloe has gone to Lois' desk and discovers there's spyware on the computer. She tells Lois she's there to invite her to lunch and Lois tells her that she's helping the Blur as his sidekick and says they'll talk later. Tess and Stuart go to the warehouse where Corben woke up, and find technology for several unrelated projects. Stuart has hacked the hospital database and brings up the x-rays of Corben's chest. They wonder why someone would give a human being such massive power and let them go, and Tess realizes that it was a test and the Kandorians may still be monitoring Corben to see if they can recreate their own powers. That night, Corben comes back in and Lois tries to talk to him. He ignores her and tries to find the older electronic records. He needs keys to access the hard copy in the archives and Lois realizes that he's lost his. Corben realizes that she knows something and follows her to the phone booth. The Blur calls and she tells him what he knows. Clark hears sounds of a struggle and rushes there to find Corben has taken her, leaving traces of kryptonite. Clark goes to the Watchtower to tell Chloe that Lois has been kidnapped. Chloe blames Clark for getting Lois involved but Clark says he's not going to let Lois get hurt no matter what. He reveals he has an EMP grenade from Emil that they hopes will stop Corben long enough to get Lois to safety. As Chloe checks Corben's personal computer files, Clark admits that talking to Lois felt right. Chloe finds a video e-mail that Corben left for his sister Rebecca when she came to Metropolis. According to the files, a thief murdered Rebecca when he broke into her apartment while Corben was overseas, and Corben subsequently bought the building. At the apartment basement, Corben demands to know what Lois knows about the Blur. When she refuses, she tries to attack him and he knocks her out. Clark arrives and starts to feel the effects of kryptonite radiation. Corben explains that the man who killed his sister escaped from a prison bus crash that Clark rescued. He demands to know what gives Clark the right to interfere. Clark tries to get through to him, warning the kryptonite heart is dangerous, but Corben talks of how Clark stands apart from the world. Clark activates the EMP grenade, paralyzing Corben and shutting down the generator. He goes to the unconscious Lois. However, Corben quickly reactivates and throws him across the room and prepares to kill Lois to show Clark what it feels like to lose the person you love. Clark grabs a piece of lead plating from the furnace and uses heat vision to fasten it to his chest. Corben pries the lead plate off but realizes too late that the kryptonite core has adhered to the lead. He collapses and Clark goes to Lois' side. She wakes up and sees the Blur standing in the shadows. She asks to see his face and Clark starts to step forward but then superspeeds away. Later, Clark meets with Chloe at the Watchtower and admits that the view gives a perspective. Chloe admits she still misses Jimmy and Clark admits he took the easy way out and he should have been there for her. He talks of how he's been hanging out on rooftops to avoid others and wonders if he can completely stay away from pain. He's not sure what he'll do and Chloe notes that hanging out on rooftops moaning about the life he gave up isn't helping his hero performance. Chloe explains that Tess put spyware on Lois' computer to find out where she was for the three-week period, and they can't let her find out before they do. The next day at the Planet, Lois tosses Corben's nameplate in the garbage and takes out Clark's. Clark comes in to tell her that he'll be needing it and Lois hugs him briefly until Clark reminds her what she's doing. She says she helped the Blur and Clark invites her to tell him all about it. At the manor, Tess considers the kryptonite power core and wonders if Corben can be revived. Her assistant tells her that Corben has gone completely off-line. Stuart barges in and tells Tess that Kryptonian symbols for "blood," "nobility," and "family" appeared all over the world on the night the Kandorians arrived. One symbol was burned into the earth and someone appeared inside of it. ---- Trivia *When John Corben was "deactivated" by the EMP blast, Clark should have still been feeling the effects of the kryptonite as it was still in John's chest. *The writers seem to have forgotten that Lois is allergic to dogs. She happily hugs and sleeps near Shelby in the Kent home without sneezing or showing any other symptoms. ---- Notes *Callum Blue and Justin Hartley are credited but don't appear. *Brian Austin Green is credited as Special Guest Star. ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes